In order to enable a print execution unit to print an image, a control device binarizes image data to thus generate binary image data and compresses the binary image data. For example, JP-A-2004-96281 describes a technique which, when executing compression processing, executes first compression processing for a line image area in an image and executing second compression processing for a continuous tone image area in the image.
However, according to related-art techniques, the compression processing may not be appropriately executed.